Mon amour
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ Doit-elle seulement encore l'attendre ? Ou ne rentrera-t-il que demain, à l'aube ? Quand la nuit sera passée sur ces heures de plus sans lui. Sur les draps froids de son lit vide. Sur son exaspération et son chagrin. Parce que l'aurore le lui ramènera.


**MON AMOUR**

* * *

><p>Il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Et qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire. Et puis il y avait eu cette urgence. Cet appel qui était venu le lui enlever. Alors il s'était excusé, l'avait embrassée et s'était consumé dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée. Il lui avait promis que tout irait bien, et elle, elle avait dû lui promettre qu'elle ne s'inquièterait pas.<p>

Il ne lui en voudra probablement pas de lui avoir menti à ce moment là … s'il voulait la vérité, il ne fallait pas lui demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide et inenvisageable …

Bien sûr qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle s'inquiète toujours.

La maison est vide, ses parents gardent les enfants ce soir. Ça aussi, c'était une idée de Harry. Qu'ils soient tous les deux. Comme avant. Comme ça arrivait si souvent, au début. Et si peu maintenant qu'il y avait James et qu'il y avait Albus. Maintenant qu'il y avait le Ministère, les Aurors et les crimes …

- Reviens-moi Harry, soupire-t-elle.

La patience n'a jamais été son fort. Et elle n'aime pas les surprises. Cette St Valentin tous les deux, c'est lui qui l'a voulue. Mais voilà, il n'est pas là pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui offrir des fleurs et des chocolats. Pour lui dire toutes ces choses si convenues et si loin de leur spontanéité. De leur franchise. De leur amour. Toutes ces choses qui ce soir, pourtant, lui feraient du bien. Tout ce qu'il veut. N'importe quoi. Du moment qu'il est là …

Au début, quand il lui a parlé de cette soirée, elle n'a pas pu lui cacher sa surprise. Son enthousiasme non plus. Elle a rougi comme à quinze ans et il l'a embrassée sur la joue. Maintenant elle ne sait plus très bien.

Doit-elle seulement encore l'attendre ? Ou ne rentrera-t-il que demain, à l'aube ? Quand les bougies auront fondu et que le feu se sera éteint dans la cheminée. Quand le noir qu'elle a mis sur ses yeux aura coulé et que le rouge sur ses lèvres se sera estompé. Quand la nuit sera passée sur ces heures de plus sans lui. Sur les draps froids de son lit vide. Sur son exaspération et son chagrin. Parce que l'aurore le lui ramènera. Elle le lui ramène toujours. Et que rien ne pourra entacher le bonheur de le voir revenir. De l'enlacer. De l'embrasser. De le savoir en vie.

Soudain un éclair. Et un bruit mat. Une lumière qui jaillit dans la pénombre. Violente. Elle sursaute, s'empare de sa baguette. Cligne des yeux. Et abaisse son arme devant le lynx vaporeux du Ministre de la Magie. Quand la voix grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt s'élève dans la pièce, elle retient son souffle. Et déjà sa gorge s'assèche, ses yeux brillent des larmes qu'elle peine à contenir. Cet homme a toujours été pour elle de sombre présage. Elle le redoute. Parce que dans l'ombre de ses pas, s'insinue le murmure de la Mort. Lié à elle par le serment de sa fonction, il en est le messager forcé.

- Mrs Potter …

- Pas de formalités Kingsley, je vous en prie, le presse-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry …

* * *

><p>Il est là, allongé dans ce lit aux draps trop blancs de Ste Mangouste. Le dos calé contre une pile d'oreillers impeccables. Il est pâle et il a l'air abattu. Un épais bandage recouvre l'intégralité de son bras gauche ainsi qu'une partie de sa poitrine dénudée. On ne voit plus son alliance, sous tous ces lambeaux de tissus. Sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi, son cœur se serre quand elle s'en aperçoit. Elle n'ose pas bouger. Encore moins s'approcher ou le toucher. Elle a peur de lui faire mal. Même si le voir ainsi la déchire, elle qui ne peut rien faire. Qui ignore quoi faire. Alors elle attend. Elle attend qu'il la guérisse.<p>

- Les choses ont mal tourné …

Sa voix cassée, au milieu du silence recueilli des urgences, la fait tressaillir. Elle s'approche un peu. Attend, encore, pendue à ses lèvres, une suite qui ne vient pas.

- Ne crois pas que je vais me contenter de ça.

- On a dû s'occuper d'un dragon, cède-t-il … un Noir des Hébrides. On ignore d'où il venait. Il menaçait la population, alors il a fallu intervenir. Il avait peur et il était furieux. Les choses n'ont pas été aussi simples qu'on le pensait.

Elle baisse les yeux, le visage fermé.

- Tu as mal ?

- Plus maintenant. Les brûlures ont dû se résorber.

- Oh …

- Elles n'étaient pas importantes de toute façon, s'empresse-t-il de rajouter en voyant la peine déformer ses traits.

Il tend sa main valide, l'invitant à s'assoir sur son lit. Elle s'installe contre ses jambes, sur les couvertures. Leurs corps se frôlent et elle frissonne. Ses doigts se mêlent aux siens. Ses yeux se ferment, juste une seconde, le temps de savourer la chaleur de sa paume, serrée contre la sienne. Alors elle se sent mieux. Il est revenu. Qu'importe leur soirée. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin que de lui. Rien ne compte plus désormais que sa main dans la sienne et l'émeraude de ses yeux, qu'il ne pose que sur elle.

- Pardonne-moi, lui glisse-t-il tout bas. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de souci.

- Ne t'excuse pas, sourit-elle.

Elle caresse sa joue, ramène en arrière une mèche de ses cheveux noirs et laisse ses doigts parcourir doucement sa nuque. Il s'abîme au fond de ses prunelles insondables. Il ne voit qu'elle. Il n' jamais vu qu'elle. Le reste du monde n'existe plus. N'existe pas. Tout ça n'est qu'illusion. Et elle … Elle, elle est sa réalité. Sa seule certitude. Sa seule force. Ginny …

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta cape ?, relève-t-elle après un long silence.<p>

- Je ne l'avais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'avais laissée à la maison …

- Harry je ne comprends pas … ça aurait été tellement plus simple ... Elle t'aurait peut-être évité ces blessures.

- Je ne pouvais pas m'encombrer, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème et …

- Et ?, insiste-t-elle, malgré sa réticence à poursuivre.

- Et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de la brûler. De la perdre.

- Harry, soupire-t-elle.

Mais le reproche meurt dans sa gorge. Elle ne trouve pas la force de le lui adresser ou même de lui en vouloir. Inutile de tout gâcher. Il est là. Le moment est trop précieux pour le briser déjà. La peur de le perdre peut bien attendre encore un peu, avant de l'assaillir à nouveau. Il est là. Elle sent une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. Et balayer tous ses cauchemars. Il est là. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

- Je suis désolé, conclue-t-il dans un souffle.

- Non. Non, ne le sois pas … Mais Harry …

Il relève les yeux vers elle. Ses iris émeraude se voilent de lourds remords. À cet instant, plus que jamais il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Cette impression d'avoir tout gâché lui tord le ventre. Encore une fois. Quel imbécile ! Il le sait pourtant, qu'il a passé l'âge de jouer les héros. D'autres peuvent bien se charger du monde quelques temps. Il n'y a qu'à ses yeux à elle qu'il veut briller. Au moins ce soir. Puisqu'il semble échouer tous les jours. Il le lui avait promis. N'être qu'à elle. Ça semblait pourtant si simple …

- C'est toi que je ne veux pas perdre, déclare-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il attire sa petite main à ses lèvre et effleure le bout se ses doigts de fugaces baisers. Les mots lui manquent. Merlin ! Pourquoi est-il si désarmé, si incapable de lui dire toute la puissance des sentiments qui hurlent en lui ? Pourquoi ces mots si simples et pourtant si forts qu'elle a pour lui semblent-ils si fades lorsqu'ils sortent de sa propre bouche ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable, comme elle, de lui montrer, de lui dire tout son amour ?

Elle sourit. Elle est belle. Il la prend contre lui, au creux de son épaule. Elle s'y blottit aussitôt. Elle sent ce parfum qu'il lui a offert. Il se mêle au savon des enfants. Il inspire longuement cette odeur qui l'enivre avec bien plus d'efficacité que le plus puissant des filtres. Il embrasse ses cheveux, s'attarde dans ses boucles flamboyantes, encore fraiches da la nuit qu'elle a dû traverser pour le rejoindre.

Elle glisse son nez dans son cou. C'est là qu'elle se sent bien. Et elle se dit qu'elle pourrait être n'importe où, que ça ne changerait rien. N'importe où mais dans ses bras. C'est là sa place. Le plus bel endroit du monde.

- Je t'aime Potter, sourit-elle, entre gravité et malice.

Sa main libre lui caresse doucement le front, là où brille toujours cette vieille cicatrice. Sous ses doigts, sous l'esquisse de ses gestes tendres, les rides soucieuses de son mari disparaissent.

Et dans l'éclat de ses yeux d'ambre, il revoit un instant l'adolescente de Poudlard. Si farouche, si aérienne. Si rayonnante et si belle. Tous les deux, ils n'ont jamais eu que 17 ans. Jeunes. Et forts. Dangereusement forts. Parce qu'inconscients. Parce que sous son regard si intense, il se sent invincible. Qu'il se sent capable de déplacer des montages. Changer le monde. Le reconstruire. Pour elle. Juste pour elle.

- Moi aussi, glisse-t-il entre ses doigts.

- Alors dis-le.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, fait-il, les yeux au ciel, feignant si mal l'exaspération.

Un instant, il a envie de l'appeler Weasley. Comme avant. Quand rien n'avait d'importance et qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour penser à toutes ces choses qui aujourd'hui les font trembler. Quand il n'y avait qu'eux au monde. Que l'univers tout entier ne dépendait que de leur humeur Et que tout pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner. Sous la pluie battante du terrain de Quidditch.

- Potter …, murmure-t-il dans un souffle qui vient caresser sa paume.

Elle se redresse un peu, pour mieux le regarder. Mais il garde sa main au creux de la sienne. Précieusement.

Et le sourire de sa femme guérit ses blessures. Les médicomages sont des menteurs. Ces charlatans ! Il sait bien, lui, que c'est elle qui referme ses plaies. Que ce sont ses grands yeux bruns qui apaisent la fièvre. Ses longues mèches auburn contre sa joue, qui essuient le sang. Ses caresses légères qui terrassent la douleur. James et Albus aussi le savent. Mais c'est un secret. De ceux que seuls les enfants et les amants partagent avec les femmes. Eux seuls détiennent la clef de la plus puissante des Magies Blanches.

Les minutes s'envolent. Les heures peut-être ? Et c'est comme si le temps n'avait plus de prise sur eux. Mais il la sent s'agiter et devine son trouble.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, s'enquiert-il tout bas.

- Je suis enceinte Harry.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'y a pas de mots pour ce qu'il ressent. Il n'y a plus de mots. Plus rien. Ses yeux brillent un peu plus. Et la lumière n'y est pour rien. Son sourire s'épanouit, envahit son visage tout entier. Il la voit poser une main sur son ventre qui ne s'arrondit pas encore.

Il se sent fier. Merlin, comme elle est belle ! Il se sent si misérable. Il l'observe sans rien dire, pour graver cet instant. A jamais. Et la culpabilité le poignarde. Quel imbécile il fait ! Incapable de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. De prendre soin d'elle… Il aimerait la serrer plus fort contre lui. La soulever de terre et l'embrasser avec toute la force de son amour. Mais sa faiblesse l'enchaîne à ce lit. Pire encore, cette faiblesse la force, elle, à s'y enchaîner avec lui. Elle qui devrait danser et rire. Elle qui ne devrait jamais passer ses nuits au chevet d'un infirme. A hanter éternellement les couloirs d'un hôpital. A le border et à pleurer sur les blessures d'un mari indigne.

Elle. Elle si belle. Si jeune. Si fraîche et si vivante. Réduite à jouer les infirmières pour un ancien héros. Réduite à vivre dans l'angoisse et l'odeur des onguents. Réduite à craindre l'avenir et chaque seconde qui passe. Chaque seconde qui peut le lui enlever. Elle qui est l'avenir. Elle qui porte la Vie.

Il pensait être comme elle. Mais là, étendu dans ce lit d'hôpital, il a l'impression d'être tout son inverse. L'exact opposé de tout ce qu'elle est, de tout ce qu'elle représente pour lui. Parce qu'il est le danger. Que l'ombre de la Mort suit le moindre de ses pas. Comment peut-elle accepter cela ? Accepter tant de compromis. Renoncer à tellement de choses … juste pour lui ? A-t-il seulement le droit de prétendre à ses caresses, à ses baisers … à son amour, quand tout ce qu'il a à lui offrir n'est que désolation ?

- Harry ? Ça va ?, s'inquiète-t-elle, voyant son sourire disparaître et son front s'assombrir.

- Oui. Oui tout va bien, souffle-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts le long se sa mâchoire.

- Ça va faire quatre mois …

Il arque ses sourcils, troublé.

- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit avant ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter … Tu avais cette affaire et … je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, répète-t-elle seulement.

- Ginny …, lui reproche-t-il. Mais les mots lui manquent et ne parviennent pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle est merveilleuse. Comment l'en blâmer ?

Il presse son front contre le sien et glisse sa main derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux se ferment, sa respiration se fait plus régulière. Il embrasse son nez. Et elle se met à rire. De soulagement, de joie. Un rire pur. Irrésistible. Leurs regards se frôlent, s'ancrent l'un dans l'autre. Il s'approche à nouveau, lentement. S'empare de son menton et, de son pouce, caresse sa bouche entrouverte. Avec une infinie douceur, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il donne à son baiser toute l'intensité de ce qu'il éprouve pour elle. Des sentiments incomparablement plus puissants que la Magie elle-même. Invulnérables. Tous les mots du monde n'auraient pas de sens. Rien ne saurait mieux exprimer l'amour inconditionnel qu'il a pour elle. Elle est cette pièce manquante qui enfin le complète. Qui enfin lui fait voir, le fait respirer. Qui enfin le rend vivant.

Est-ce cela ce qu'on appelle son âme sœur ? Celle pour qui on donnerait sa vie, celle qui nous la donne. Celle qu'on aime. Infiniment. À en mourir.

- Voilà notre St Valentin, mon amour …, sourit-il faiblement.

- Il a encore fallu que tu ne fasses pas comme tout le monde, susurre-t-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Et dans cette chambre déserte de l'hôpital, ils rient sans se soucier du reste du monde.

- Ferme les yeux !, ordonne-t-il soudain, une moue malicieuse au coin des lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, Potter, tente-t-elle de résister, avant de capituler.

Derrière ses paupières clauses, elle croit percevoir un changement de lumière. Et de la chaleur. Un tout petit peu de chaleur en plus.

- Tu peux les ouvrir.

Elle s'exécute. Et son sourire narquois disparait aussitôt. Des dizaines de petites bougies flottent dans toute la pièce, éclairant les murs de leurs flammes vacillantes, dans un rougeoiement de coucher de soleil. Elle lève les yeux sur une grosse lanterne ronde, planant paresseusement au dessus de leurs têtes et laisse l'émerveillement la gagner. Le rouge aux joues, elle se retourne vers son mari.

- C'est magnifique, parvient à balbutier celle qui est redevenue la petite fille de Poudlard.

Elle reprend sa place au creux de ses bras. Tous deux observent le plafond où dansent ces étranges étoiles.

- Tu vas probablement mettre le feu à l'hôpital tu sais ?, le taquine-t-elle.

- C'est possible … Je me suis dit que ces quelques minutes valent bien un incendie, fait-il, complice.

- Oui … tu as raison …

Elle se laisse envoûter par la valse de ces constellations toujours en mouvement. La chaleur ambiante la berce. Elle ne sait plus très bien où elle se trouve. Mais au fond quelle importance ? Puisqu'elle est avec lui.

- C'est parfait, ronronne-t-elle dans son cou.

- Bonne St Valentin mon amour.

Son seul et unique amour. Son âme sœur … Mais au diable les noms, ce que les autres vivent ou ont vécu … Ils sont sur ce terrain de Quidditch. Sous une plus d'étoiles filantes. Et le monde a cessé de tourner.

* * *

><p>Inutile de vous dire que le romantique n'est pas vraiment dans mes registres préférés ...<br>vous avez dû vous en rendre compte par vous mêmes.  
>Je le referai plus, c'est promis. )<br>J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu un minimum,  
>merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


End file.
